


Beautiful Obsession

by Jagwarakit



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagwarakit/pseuds/Jagwarakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on Albel and Fayt's relationship after the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> No, I don't own the game.

Callused hands glide roughly over sweat slicked skin as their lips met in a heated kiss.  A moan echoed but neither one cared who uttered it as they moved together, their steady rhythm becoming more and more wild as time passed.  With a shout, its over and they both collapse in a tangle of sweaty limbs, both panting and trying to slow their hearts while enjoying the slowly fading pleasure.  
  
Cold, blood red eyes melted to liquid ruby as he regarded his lover.  Neither of them knew when or how this started, only that it had and that it would be impossible to stop it.  Liquid emerald eyes, darkened with pleasure and contentment, opened and met liquid ruby.  In that moment they both knew that they would die without the other; that they would have no purpose, no reason to live.  Neither truly believed in destiny or fate or soul mates, but at that moment there was no better explanation.  They were bound so closely together all thought of life without the other was impossible.  
  
He threaded a hand through thick sapphire hair and brought his lips to his lover's in a slow gentle kiss that was so unlike him but conveyed the depths of love that he felt far better than any words ever created.  His lover understood as he poured every bit of his own love for his ruby eyed lover into the kiss.  Neither one of them needed to say the words.  They could see it in their eyes, could feel it in their touches, in their kisses, the way they took each other.  They both knew something as pure as this was rare and despite how terrifying feeling something so deeply as this was, they would die before they ever let it go.  
  
They panted softly as they parted, their eyes glowing with lust and love and need and obsession.  It was terrifying for them.  One who had vowed never to feel again since he believed it to be weak and the other who never thought it was possible to feel this deeply.  It was terrifying, they were terrified, but they would never let it go, never stop.  They needed each other because without the other there was nothing.  
  
Albel slipped slowly off Fayt and draped his good arm over his chest and pulled him close to his chest, burying his face in sapphire hair.  Fayt sighed and cuddled close to his lover, nuzzling his face against his chest.  
  
This was how it was meant to be; just them with no one there to try and tear them apart because they thought it was wrong.  So as they lay contently in each others arms, the ground continued to stain itself red with the blood of those who dared to part them while those that survived huddled together in the partly destroyed buildings, all of them terrified of saying a word against the only living inhabitants of Castle Airyglyph.  
  
 **\--End--**


End file.
